wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Josie-Theo
Josie has since the party gone back to the hotel and changed back into something literally more comfortable--her ordinary work clothes. She also switched to more appropriate makeup. 8:52:37 PM Josie: Josie feels more herself again, and drives over to Theo's to check on him, because she is the leader and she said she would. 8:54:18 PM Canto: Okay! He lives in a small brick apartment. 8:55:47 PM Josie: Josie knocks on his door. 8:56:30 PM Canto: You hear someone on the other side of the door, and then it opens. "Dr. Black?" 8:58:39 PM Josie: Yes, it's me, Dr. Crafter. 8:59:11 PM Canto: Theo: Come on in. 8:59:24 PM Josie: Josie steps in. 9:00:55 PM Canto: He's wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans at this point. You don't imagine that he wore the suit any longer than necessary. His apartment is small, and fairly cluttered with books and gadgets. The living room is dominated by a large workbench, and a radio belts out some jazzy standards with more clarity than any other radio you've ever heard. 9:01:44 PM Josie: ... how do you get that kind of reception, Dr. Crafter? That's amazing. 9:02:19 PM Josie: If I didn't know better I'd think you had a tiny band in there. 9:02:25 PM Josie: ... you *don't* have a tiny band in there, do you? 9:03:08 PM Canto: Theo smiles. "I made some modifications, is all. Increased the gain and receivable amplitude. I'll make you one if you want." 9:03:17 PM Canto: Theo: You can call me Theo. 9:03:59 PM Josie: ... are they that informal at work? 9:05:28 PM Canto: Theo shrugs. "I am, anyway. Can I get you some coffee?" 9:07:49 PM *** Missed call from Josie. *** 9:08:11 PM Josie: If you have it made already. I don't want to be any trouble, I just came to check on you, to make sure everything was all right. 9:09:35 PM Canto: Theo: I always have coffee made. 9:09:53 PM Canto: He goes into the small kitchen and pours a couple of cups. "How do you take it?" 9:10:10 PM Josie: Cream or milk, no sugar. 9:10:32 PM Canto: He nods. 9:10:35 PM Josie: ... normally I insist on going by Dr. Black because it's so hard to get people to take me seriously. 9:11:30 PM Canto: Theo: Why don't they take you seriously? 9:12:05 PM Josie: I'm female. And young. That may sound like two strikes, but it's really three. 9:13:37 PM Canto: Theo frowns. "Well, that's moronic." 9:14:55 PM Josie: I suppose your Russian friend doesn't have to worry about that. 9:15:55 PM Canto: Theo: Anya? No. I suppose you don't really worry about a lot when in your true form, you're 20 meters tall with three heads, wings, and an impenetreble scaly hide. 9:18:21 PM Josie: And I'm not. 9:19:22 PM Canto: Theo: Well, I'm happy to call you doctor. To be honest, half the time when someone calls me Dr. Crafter, it just doesn't register that someone's addressing *me*. 9:20:09 PM Josie: Your parents? 9:20:27 PM Josie: ... well, you can call me Josie here, anyway. 9:20:35 PM Canto: Theo: Mmm. Lots of doctor Crafters in my family. 9:20:58 PM Canto: Theo: You sure? Don't want to make you uncomfortable. 9:21:48 PM Josie: No, it's fine. 9:22:48 PM Canto: Theo: I have some issues with rules of formality and all that. I can't remember them half the time. Like how it's expected that two male coworkers can address each other by their first name, but honorifics come into it when a woman is involved. Seems an additional level of unnecessary complication. 9:24:06 PM Josie: I suppose that's one way to think of it. 9:24:26 PM Josie: You haven't said anything condescending to me yet, so I should give you the benefit of a doubt. 9:24:29 PM Josie: Josie smiles, though. 9:25:00 PM Canto: Theo: You don't seem overly sensitive to me. No more so than a male coworker. So... 9:25:02 PM Canto: He hands you a mug! 9:25:23 PM Josie: Josie takes it and and takes a sip. 9:25:25 PM Josie: Thanks. 9:25:38 PM Josie: How *are* you feeling? 9:26:41 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, all right. A bit out of sorts, I suppose. 9:26:51 PM Canto: He sits down at his workbench with his coffee. 9:27:11 PM Josie: Out of sorts? 9:28:11 PM Canto: Theo: Just all the stuff with Davey. You know, having to deal with the reanimated corpse of a friend is tricky stuff. I built a clockwork frog. 9:28:39 PM Canto: He touches a small contraption in front of him and it comes to life, unfolding to long legs as it begins to hop about the workbench. 9:31:03 PM Josie: Josie stares at it, fascinated. 9:31:06 PM Josie: That's adorable. 9:32:02 PM Canto: Theo: I tend to build stuff when I'm out of sorts. Or when I'm bored. 9:32:11 PM Canto: Theo: I'm a fidgeter. 9:32:32 PM Josie: We should check the stab wound. 9:33:00 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, it's fine. I got it attended to before the party. 9:33:22 PM Canto: He lifts his shirt! He's... in pretty good shape. 9:34:36 PM Josie: Well that won't do me any good unless you lift up the bandage, Theo. 9:35:52 PM Canto: He does so! There's still a nasty gash, but it looks a lot more well-healed then it should be. 9:36:32 PM Josie: You must be a very fast healer. 9:37:13 PM Canto: Theo: No, but we have some healers at the chapterhouse that are able to accelerate the process. 9:37:34 PM Josie: Oh, I see. Of course. ... I keep forgetting. 9:39:19 PM Canto: Theo: ... yeah. I keep forgetting that you're new to all of this. Sorry. 9:40:55 PM Josie: No wonder you thought I was silly for being worried about a little stab wound. 9:41:19 PM Canto: Theo: ... oh. No, I didn't think that was silly. 9:41:31 PM Canto: Theo: It was awful kind of you, actually. 9:41:43 PM Canto: Theo: I'm just... about the worst patient in the world. 9:42:16 PM Josie: Have you been doing jumping jacks? 9:42:38 PM Canto: Theo: Not.. lately, why? 9:42:48 PM Josie: Then not the *very* worst. 9:42:59 PM Canto: Theo: Heh. 9:43:20 PM Josie: Thanks for the coffee. 9:43:34 PM Canto: Theo catches the frog and opens it up! 9:44:18 PM Canto: Theo: You're welcome. Thank you for checking up on me. 9:44:19 PM Josie: That won't hurt it , will it? 9:46:01 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, no. It can't feel anything. It's basically a clock. I haven't imbued it with any kind of intelligence. 9:48:21 PM Josie: ... you can *do* that? 9:49:46 PM Canto: Theo nods. "Yeah. It's not easy. I did it as a thesis." 9:50:03 PM Josie: Bother. 9:50:05 PM Josie: Josie sighs. 9:50:12 PM Josie: I feel like I don't know *anything.* 9:52:08 PM Canto: Theo raises an eyebrow. "That bothers you?" 9:52:40 PM Josie: That I don't know anything? Of course it bothers me. I'm a scholar. 9:52:45 PM Josie: My job is knowing things. 9:54:24 PM Canto: Theo: You'll never know everything. How awful would it be if you did? There'd be nothing left to learn. 9:55:01 PM Josie: I don't want to know everything. Just at least as much as colleagues, that's all. 9:57:34 PM Canto: Theo: You first found out about all this... during the Planet X thing, right? Couple weeks back? 9:57:35 PM Josie: And certainly not nothing. 9:58:34 PM Josie: *Weeks* ago. 9:58:36 PM Josie: I'm so far behind. 10:01:06 PM Canto: Theo: No you're not. I'd wager that practically every moment of every day since that night has been filled with new discoveries. 10:01:52 PM Canto: Theo fiddles with the clockwork frog, whose leg twitches a bit in response to his ministrations. 10:02:24 PM Josie: ... what would it take to give it a mind? Not a human mind, just a ... frog mind. 10:07:41 PM Canto: Theo: Not much, not really. Maybe a day or so for the imbuing. Basic instincts -- self-preservation, minus the need to eat or reproduce. Basic recognition and recollection. 10:08:13 PM Josie: ... could we? 10:09:00 PM Canto: Theo smiles at her. "Sure. C'mere." 10:09:23 PM Josie: Josie does. 10:12:03 PM Canto: He opens up the small frog, a mass of gears and springs. He brings down one of those large magnifying glasses on a mechanical arm to make it easier to see. "Okay. I want you to relax your mind and look at this. I know it looks like a crazy hodgepodge of metal bits. But there's one gear or spring in there that should call your attention to it. There will just be *something* about it that kind of calls out to you. 10:12:37 PM Canto: Theo: Just relax, clear your head, and look. 10:12:52 PM Josie: It doesn't look that crazy to me, it looks like the inside of a grandfather--oh, there it is. 10:12:59 PM Josie: Josie points. 10:13:42 PM Canto: Theo nods, and pulls out the gear with tweezers. "Right. So that's gonna be its brain." 10:14:17 PM Josie: *One* gear? 10:14:39 PM Josie: ... I suppose that's why it's called magic and not tiddlywinks. 10:16:06 PM Canto: Theo: That's going to be the nexus of the enchantment. Clockwork isn't hard to enchant -- it's all interconnected, and the act of movement will be more than enough to spread the enchantment through the mechanism. 10:19:29 PM Canto: Theo: You perceived that this one piece is the best to carry the enchantment because you're tuned into the magical world. They say we're all what we are because our souls keep coming back. 10:19:40 PM Josie: Correspondence, of course. 10:19:41 PM Canto: Theo: Basically... you know a lot more than you think you know. 10:19:47 PM Josie: ... oh. 10:19:55 PM Josie: I was Egyptian, I think. 10:20:30 PM Canto: Theo: I was greek. I fought the invaders using math-as-magic. 10:20:55 PM Canto: Theo: How much do you remember so far? 10:21:02 PM Josie: Not much. I died fighting too. 10:21:10 PM Josie: ... the invaders weren't... right, somehow. 10:21:19 PM Canto: Theo: Yeah. No one knows who they are. 10:21:34 PM Canto: Theo: Or were. 10:21:59 PM Josie: They weren't in the right time or place. 10:22:19 PM Canto: Theo: Mmm. They looked like vikings. But... magic vikings, a thousand years too early. 10:22:39 PM Josie: Do you think they had anything to do with our Germanic friends? 10:23:20 PM Canto: Theo: ... I hadn't even thought of that. 10:23:43 PM Josie: Their Nationalists are very interested in magic and some have taken to worshipping Odin. 10:24:03 PM Josie: ... along with other, less... savory? practices. 10:24:18 PM Canto: Theo: Yeah. 10:24:30 PM Canto: Theo: ... there really might be something to that. 10:24:54 PM Canto: Theo: Thule was said to be an island far to the north. 10:25:20 PM Josie: It's hard to get word out of Germany these days, but I have friends there, scholars. ... they've gone quiet lately, though. I'm worried. 10:26:05 PM Canto: Theo frowns. "Yeah. The Council presence there is very neglible. It's been decreasting since the end of the Great War." 10:28:16 PM Josie: Thule work? 10:29:41 PM Canto: Theo: Could be. We had heard of the Thule Society, but didn't think much of them. Figured it was just a bunch of armchair occultists tracking their 'glorious lineage'. The confrontation this afternoon was really the first indication that they had any kind of actual magical power. 10:30:17 PM Josie: I wish they'd gotten out. 10:31:01 PM Canto: Theo: Damn. And you said you felt useless. You might have just discovered a key in one of the older mysteries of the secret world. 10:33:28 PM Josie: ... it seems fairly obvious to me, but I supose you haven't been corresponding with German scholars about the occult. 10:35:00 PM Canto: Theo: No. See, that's the thing. The Thule haven't been on our radar. We had no clue they were aware of the secret world. They clearly are, as we've learned. 10:37:37 PM Canto: Theo sets the gear down in a small crucible, and pulls out a sack of something and a metal bowl. He starts mixing some plaster, it looks like. 10:38:04 PM Canto: Theo: ... I'm not a scholar, though. 10:38:43 PM Josie: ... tell me what you're doing. 10:41:23 PM Canto: Theo: I'm going to forge a new gear out of some silver. Silver takes magic on easier than other metals. 10:42:41 PM Josie: That makes sense. 10:42:50 PM Josie: The plaster's the mold? 10:44:33 PM Canto: Theo: Yeah. I'll pour the plaster around the original gear, let it harden, melt the original gear, and pour silver in. 10:46:59 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:47:06 PM Josie: Just don't forget to explain it to me as you go. 10:47:51 PM Canto: Theo: Sorry. I'm not a good teacher. 10:49:38 PM Josie: You're doing fine, go on. 10:50:29 PM Canto: Theo: It's just that this part isn't terribly magical. 10:50:48 PM Josie: And I've seen it done before. So? 10:51:22 PM Canto: Theo: But if you want to stick your hands in there and mix the plaster, I'll start melting the silver. 10:51:54 PM Josie: Josie pulls her watch off and mixes the plaster. 10:52:40 PM Canto: Theo grabs some small pieces of silver from a box beneath the workbench! 10:53:32 PM Canto: Theo: This shouldn't take long, really. It's not a large piece we're forging. 10:54:03 PM Josie: No, but be careful or it'll crack and we'll have to start over. 10:54:15 PM Canto: He pulls out what looks like a short iron cylinder. "Yeah, exactly." 10:57:07 PM Josie: Plaster's ready, I think. 10:57:37 PM Canto: Then he pulls out a small wooden box, which he opens, revealing a reddish-orange crystal about the size of a quarter. "This will be generating our heat." He drops it into the bottom of the cylinder. "It warms up and becomes as hot as we need it to be." He hands you a cloth to clean off your hands. 10:58:18 PM Canto: Theo: It activates when it comes into contact with real fire. 10:58:29 PM Canto: He hands you some matches! 10:58:33 PM Josie: Oh, clever. 10:58:38 PM Josie: Josie wipes her hands off and takes the matches. 10:59:15 PM Canto: Theo: It'll take a moment to get up to full heat, so you don't have worry about getting singed. And the walls of the cylinder will absorb most of the heat. 10:59:53 PM Josie: All right. Just tell me when to light it. 11:00:00 PM Josie: Next time I should bring some overalls or something. 11:01:45 PM Canto: Theo chuckles. "You'd make those look great too, I'm guessing." He sets the small bits of silver in a shallow dish made of the same material as the cylinder. 11:01:52 PM Canto: Theo: Go ahead and light it. 11:02:51 PM Josie: Josie lights it up. 11:04:08 PM Canto: You drop the match in there, and the red crystal starts glowing! He sets the dish with the silver in it in the top of the cylinder. "Now we pour the plaster around the gear." 11:05:09 PM Josie: Do you want to or should I? 11:05:48 PM Canto: Theo: Go right ahead. 11:08:02 PM Josie: Josie does, very carefully. 11:09:36 PM Canto: It pours out very easily, space around the gear very smoothly. 11:09:55 PM Canto: Theo: ...now we wait for the plaster to harden and the silver to melt. 11:10:36 PM Josie: How long will that take? It's been ages since I've worked with plaster. 11:11:10 PM Canto: Theo: Not long. It hardens quickly once it sits for a few minutes. 11:11:22 PM Canto: Theo: when did you last work with it? 11:11:42 PM Josie: Making molds of a tablet. It turned out to be a fake. 11:12:38 PM Canto: Theo: What kind of tablet? 11:13:54 PM Josie: It was supposed to be ancient Mesopotamian, and that's not my specialty, so I wanted to send it to a friend working in Egypt. But of course you don't send originals. 11:14:02 PM Josie: It was a rather good, very old fake, though. 11:15:18 PM Canto: Theo: Well, making fakes is an age-old tradition in and of itself, isn't it? 11:17:45 PM Josie: Oh yes, there's scholars who just specialize in that. 11:18:25 PM Canto: Theo: Ever wanted to punch one of 'em? 11:18:52 PM Josie: The scholars? No. The makers of the fakes, yes. 11:20:12 PM Canto: Theo: Right, that's what I meant. 11:21:27 PM Josie: Do you find yourself punching a lot of people who make bad clockwork frogs? 11:22:09 PM Canto: Theo: No. 11:23:56 PM Josie: Oh good. 11:24:07 PM Josie: If this one doesn't turn out right, it'll be my fault. 11:24:20 PM Josie: And I don't want to get punched. 11:24:27 PM Josie: ... especially not with one of your gauntlets. 11:25:45 PM Canto: Theo: I don't punch people for making simple mistakes. I'm not that sort of guy. I punch people for bigger stuff. Like... trying to kill me. That sort of thing. 11:27:03 PM Josie: Well I don't want to kill you. 11:27:19 PM Canto: Theo smiles. "Then we should be fine." 11:28:44 PM Josie: Josie touches the plaster. "I think it's set." 11:32:13 PM Canto: Theo nods. "Right. And it looks like the silver is melted." He pulls out the paster block, and grabs a pair of tongs off the workbench. He carefully lifts the dish with the melted silver off the cylinder and sets it down on a small anvil. Then he hands you tongs. "Now, use these and hold the plaster block over the cylinder. 11:32:23 PM Josie: How close? 11:32:26 PM Josie: Josie takes the tongs. 11:32:56 PM Canto: As close as you can manage. 11:34:25 PM Josie: Josie does, managing to control any shaking pretty well. 11:35:57 PM Canto: It takes a few minutes, and then the metal of the original gear, now liquified, drips out of the cast into a dish that Theo catches it in. 11:37:34 PM Josie: Right. is that all of it, do you think? 11:38:41 PM Canto: Theo nods. "Yeah. We'll flush it it out with this alchemical solution before we pour the silver to make sure." 11:38:50 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:41:03 PM Canto: Theo: Set the block on the anvil and put the dish with the silver back on the cylinder. 11:41:55 PM Josie: Josie does that, quite precisely! 11:47:20 PM Canto: Theo puts on some heavy gloves and picks up the block, using a bottle with a tapered tip to flush out the mold. "... clockwork is much more of my mother's expertise than mine. You should see the stuff she can make." 11:49:48 PM Josie: What kind of things? 11:51:20 PM Canto: Theo: We have a pond back home full of mechanical fish. She made a couple of mechanical horses. She made a mechanical butler for house cleaning. 11:51:46 PM Josie: That's amazing! 11:53:09 PM Canto: Theo: Just... amazingly complex and intricate constructions. 11:56:28 PM Josie: I think this is amazing, Theo. 11:58:07 PM Canto: Theo blushes a bit. "Thanks." 11:58:28 PM Canto: Theo: Okay. Ready to pour the silver? 11:59:30 PM Josie: Yes. 11:59:37 PM Josie: ... and you blush incredibly easily. 12:00:06 AM Canto: Theo: I dont' take compliments well, I guess. 12:02:36 AM Josie: But you must get them all the time. 12:03:07 AM Canto: Theo: Not really. Okay, pour the silver. Just go slow. 12:04:25 AM Josie: Josie pours veryveryvery slowly! 12:07:07 AM Canto: Theo nods approvingly! 12:08:30 AM Canto: Theo: Okay. Now we let the metal set. Then we crack it open. 12:10:30 AM Josie: Thank you so much for letting me do this, it's so kind of you. 12:11:16 AM Canto: Theo: Oh. Well I'm glad you find this so interesting. 12:12:02 AM Josie: .... there are people who don't? 12:13:57 AM Canto: Theo: Oh, sure. Not everyone is mechanically minded. Not everyone has the patience for this kind of work. 12:15:22 AM Josie: I don't think I'm mechanically minded, really. I've known people who are, though. 12:16:49 AM Canto: Theo: And a lot of people expect more glowy stuff and motes of light floating everywhere when it comes to magic. 12:17:22 AM Canto: Theo: It's not all Prospero standing on a cliff face and shouting at nature with a staff. 12:18:08 AM Josie: ... I think I'd rather not shout at nature. 12:18:27 AM Canto: Theo: It often does not work out terribly well. 12:19:26 AM Josie: I imagine not. 12:19:32 AM Josie: I'm still wondering what sort of focus I should have. 12:21:43 AM Canto: Theo: When you start your magical training, you'll be given the opportunity to try several. 12:22:15 AM Josie: ... is that a rule, or something? 12:23:13 AM Canto: Theo nods. "You weren't brought up in any particular traditions." 12:24:03 AM Josie: Brought up? 12:24:52 AM Canto: Theo: Yeah. 12:24:54 AM Josie: Besides, I thought you didn't *do* rules. 12:26:53 AM Canto: Theo: It's not that I don't do rules. It's just that I think "it's a tradition" is not a good reason to turn up your nose at innovation. And in this case, giving you a choice of foci is simply the best way to go. 12:27:25 AM Josie: ... you're probably right. I'm sorry, I'm just excited to get started. 12:30:06 AM Canto: Theo smiles. "Never apologize for wanting to know more. You'll find your way. Like I said earlier... you already 'know' a lot. It's imprinted on your soul from your previous incarnations. Part of the learning process will be a regression or two to help put you more in touch with that knowledge. That will help inform your choice of foci as well." 12:31:11 AM Josie: How long does silver take to set? 12:31:47 AM Canto: Theo: Probably another twenty minutes or so. 12:32:03 AM Josie: Well. What should we do for 20 minutes, if you won't teach me? 12:32:38 AM Canto: Theo: What do you mean, ' I won't teach you'? 12:33:41 AM Josie: You know, about foci. I don't mean at *all.* Obviously. I mean you have been. 12:37:27 AM Canto: Theo: There's only so much I can teach you, is the thing. It's like... handwriting. Someone will teach you cursive. And your cursive, at the start, will look like the cursive of your teacher. But as you use it more and more, you'll start making your Js with much larger loops. You'll cross your Ts with little squiggly lines instead of straight lines. 12:37:49 AM Josie: But you *do* still need a teacher. 12:40:49 AM Josie: ... and I know you're an authority. 12:40:49 AM Canto: Theo nods. "Yes. And you'll start with something basic. A staff, or a wand, or an amulet. Maybe an orb, or a deck of tarot cards." 12:41:29 AM Canto: Theo: I use my inventions as a focus. But I still have my first staff. 12:43:44 AM Josie: Josie nods. 12:45:01 AM Canto: Theo: A focus is simply the means by which you harness and shape magic. 12:45:30 AM Josie: Then it could be anything. 12:48:30 AM Josie: ... well, what would you like to do for 20 minutes? 12:50:24 AM Canto: Theo: ... I don't know. More coffee? 12:50:35 AM Josie: ((I bet he can't think of a SINGLE THING.)) 12:50:43 AM Canto: ((He really can't.)) 12:51:14 AM Canto: ((Cause he's Theo. And he doesn't think like that!)) 12:52:06 AM Josie: I would love some. ... do you have anything to eat? 12:52:23 AM Canto: Theo: I believe I do. Let's see. 12:53:02 AM Canto: He goes into his kitchen and opens the fridge! "Oh, I have some cookies that my mother sent me, still. Oatmeal raisin." 12:53:55 AM Josie: Josie follows him. 12:54:00 AM Josie: I would love a cookie. 12:55:36 AM Canto: He pulls out a plate of cookies. Really, it's more cookie than plate. 12:55:49 AM Canto: Theo: Help yourself. 12:56:43 AM Josie: Josie takes one and nibbles it, and pours herself and Theo some more coffee. 12:57:34 AM Canto: It is probably the tastiest oatmeal raisin cookie you've ever had. 12:58:16 AM Josie: ... this cookie is amazing. 12:58:55 AM Canto: Theo: Well, if you want to take some home with you, you're welcome to. I have five more plates in there. 12:59:13 AM Josie: ... *Five more.* 12:59:22 AM Canto: Theo: Yes. 12:59:23 AM Josie: ... were you going to have a party? 1:00:17 AM Canto: Theo: No. She just bakes a lot. 1:01:34 AM Josie: I... think that's an understatement. 1:02:54 AM Canto: Theo: She doesn't sleep. 1:03:57 AM Josie: ... so she bakes when she has insomnia? 1:05:10 AM Canto: Theo: No. She just doesn't sleep. 1:05:24 AM Canto: Theo: ... you know how I said she was a master of clockwork? 1:05:56 AM Josie: Yes. It's a strange vocation, everything is electric now. 1:12:17 AM Canto: Theo: Well. When I was young, there was an accident. It ended with her brain being put in a body of her own design. 1:13:16 AM Josie: ... a clockwork body? 1:13:39 AM Canto: Theo nods. "Yes. SHe's constantly tinkering with it, too." 1:14:57 AM Josie: That's amazing! 1:15:08 AM Josie: ... isn't it? Or does that happen all the time? 1:15:43 AM Canto: Theo: No, my mother is something of a rarity. She doesn't need to sleep, so she has time to take up many hobbies. 1:16:14 AM Josie: Like baking. I see. 1:20:01 AM Canto: Theo: And knitting. And painting. Her last letter said she was getting into sculpture. 1:20:14 AM Josie: ... what does your father think about all that? 1:22:21 AM Canto: Theo: He's okay with it. He's been disembodied since 1929. 1:23:34 AM Josie: ... *disem*... 1:24:04 AM Canto: Theo: Yeah. Kind of like a ghost, but not undead. 1:25:27 AM Josie: ... they sound nice, though. 1:25:54 AM Canto: Theo: They're the best. 1:26:28 AM Josie: ... I'd love to meet them sometime. 1:32:53 AM Canto: Theo smiles. "They'd like you." 1:34:02 AM Josie: Josie grins. 1:34:16 AM Josie: ... let's go and check on that gear. 1:34:51 AM Canto: Theo nods! You crack the plaster open and there's gear. "Just needs some filing, now." 1:36:42 AM Josie: ... will it be smart enough to be a pet? 1:37:16 AM Canto: Theo: Well. A pet frog. 1:37:45 AM Josie: Hm. Maybe we could make it smart enough to sit on a shoulder. 1:38:42 AM Canto: Theo: Oh, sure. That's definitely doable. 1:39:04 AM Josie: Josie beams. 1:40:58 AM Canto: Theo sets to filing! 1:43:01 AM Josie: Josie watches him, curiously. 1:45:36 AM Canto: He files off the rough edges carefully and painstakingly! Then he takes a sharp metal pick and starts carving in very, very tiny arcane symbols into the side of the gear. "These will help shape the enchantment." 1:47:30 AM | Edited 1:49:17 AM Canto: He points them out! "'Animal', 'Frog', 'Companion'. Similar to enchantments on Egyptian Ushabti figurines, or even golems." 1:48:27 AM | Edited 1:48:59 AM Josie: Oh, I see, and then your ideas of what the meanings of those words are shape them? 1:49:04 AM Canto: Theo nods. "Exactly." 1:50:12 AM Josie: How do you activate it? 1:55:51 AM Canto: Theo: We need a spark. In this case, it will be your spark. The tiniest bit of your life energy. 1:57:04 AM Josie: Josie nods. 1:57:06 AM Josie: Will it hurt? 1:59:07 AM Canto: Theo shakes his head. "No. It'll be the tiniest sliver. You won't miss it, and it will have regenerated by the time you get up in the morning. Give me your hand." He holds out his hand to you! 1:59:37 AM Josie: Josie gives him her hand. 2:04:57 AM Canto: Theo: Close your eyes. Relax. Clear your mind. There's a latticework of invisible energy that running through this room. This gear that you picked out is a focal point for these energies. Open your eyes and look at the gear. Can you see the invisible threads that connect the gear to this latticework 2:05:38 AM Josie: Josie closes her eyes, exhales, inhales, and exhales again, clearing her mind. That at least she's very used to doing. 2:05:43 AM Josie: Josie then opens her eyes. 2:06:50 AM Canto: You can see what he's talking about! Kind of. 2:07:11 AM Josie: ... I *do* see it. 2:07:14 AM Josie: Josie whispers it. 2:08:26 AM Canto: Theo: Touch the gear. 2:09:46 AM Josie: Josie touches it, with one finger. She's still holding Theo's hand with the other hand. 2:11:32 AM Canto: Theo: Now, I want you to focus on the gear. Like if you were your powers. Focus them on the gear. 2:12:10 AM Josie: Josie focuses on it, ignoring everything else. All the tiny little teeth... 2:14:15 AM Canto: Theo: Now, release that energy, and name the frog. First name that comes to mind. 2:17:16 AM Josie: Josie lets the energy go and says "Archimedes." 2:18:50 AM Canto: The runes on the gear start to glow with a pinkish light as you feel a bit of a rush! Then it's over. "There. That's it." 2:19:09 AM Josie: Josie gasps. 2:19:12 AM Josie: ... oh, I felt that. 2:21:13 AM Canto: Theo: But it didn't hurt, right? 2:21:39 AM Josie: No, it felt good. 2:21:41 AM Josie: ... did it work? 2:21:44 AM Josie: Josie peers at the frog. 2:23:29 AM Canto: Theo takes the gear and puts it in place, then closes the frog up! He winds up the clockwork and taps its head! It flips over and looks around, then hops up to sit on your shoulder. 2:25:41 AM Josie: Josie looks at it, beams, and hugs Theo. 2:26:10 AM Josie: That's so amazing! I can't believe people can even do that. 2:26:21 AM Canto: Theo: Well, we just did. 2:26:47 AM Canto: He smiles, though, blushing slightly at the sudden hug. 2:27:50 AM Josie: Josie does let him go, though. 2:27:57 AM Josie: ... and now you're blushing again. Sorry, I just got excited. 2:28:06 AM Josie: ... I only ever thought it was me, you see. 2:29:21 AM Canto: Theo: Just... unexpected. Not unpleasant. What was just you? 2:31:46 AM Josie: Well, having powers. 2:31:54 AM Josie: I didn't know there was anyone else. 2:33:06 AM Canto: Theo smiles. "Well. How does it feel to know there are?" 2:34:39 AM Josie: Good. Scary, but good. 2:36:08 AM Canto: Theo: ... it's a good life. Not always safe. Not always pleasant. But I like it. 2:36:47 AM Josie: ... what time is it? 2:38:25 AM Canto: Theo looks at the clock! "Almost midnight." 2:38:48 AM Josie: Oh, goodness. I'd lost track of time. 2:40:19 AM Canto: Theo: Happens to me a lot. 2:40:29 AM Josie: Me too, but usually when I'm reading. 2:40:41 AM Josie: Josie scritches the little frog on her shoulder. 2:41:53 AM Josie: I'd better go. I'm sorry for keeping you up so late, especially when you're still on the mend. 2:42:19 AM Canto: Theo: You're not keeping me up. I'm a night owl anyway. 2:42:49 AM Josie: Still. We've got work to do in the morning. 2:43:03 AM Josie: Josie yawns suddenly, and stands up, reluctantly, to grab her coat. 2:44:05 AM Canto: Theo stands as well, to do the correct thing and walk her to her car. 2:45:03 AM Josie: Josie puts the froglet on her head while she puts her coat on and then sets it back on her shoulder. 2:45:13 AM Josie: And you let me steal your beautiful little frog, too. 2:46:06 AM Canto: Theo: It's okay. It's not stealing if it's a gift. Besides, you helped make him, too. 2:48:42 AM Josie: Only a little bit. 2:48:45 AM Josie: And it's a lovely gift. 2:48:50 AM Josie: Josie lets him walk her out to her car. 2:49:39 AM Canto: Theo smiles. 2:52:37 AM Josie: Thank you so much, Theo. ... and you *should* get some rest. 2:53:08 AM Canto: Theo: I will. 2:53:16 AM Canto: Theo: You too. 2:55:42 AM Josie: Josie nods, waves at him, still beaming a bit. 2:55:59 AM Canto: He smiles and waves as she drives off! 2:56:06 AM Josie: Josie does drive off! 5:17:06 PM Canto: So! you find yourself back in Theo's cluttered apartment. 5:18:26 PM Josie: Archie croaked while we were at the church. Is there a way to quiet him down when ordinary people are around? 5:19:40 PM Josie: Josie takes out her little mechafrog and scritches his head. 5:19:55 PM Canto: Theo: Hmm. Not... really, short of not winding him. He might have been reacting to something in the church, though. 5:20:10 PM Josie: Oh, that's true. 5:20:15 PM Josie: Will I have to oil him or anything? 5:21:13 PM Canto: Theo: No, you shouldn't need to. Maybe if he gets into grit or sand, honestly, he might need some maintenance, but outside of that, no. 5:22:02 PM Josie: Josie holds the frog up to her face and looks him right in the eyes. "You hear that? No sand, Archie." 5:22:18 PM Josie: Josie smiles at the frog and kisses him on the head. 5:24:18 PM Canto: He chirps. Theo smiles a bit. "... I'm glad you like him." 5:26:01 PM Josie: He's wonderful. And helping make him was wonderful too! ... I'm only used to the mindmagic I do, everything else is still shocking and amazing to me. Though I'm beginning to get used to the tears in reality. 5:26:44 PM Canto: Theo makes a face. "That... definitely not usual. Even for our crowd." 5:26:49 PM Canto: He pours himself some coffee. 5:28:39 PM Josie: I don't think Hank likes it when I talk to him in his head. 5:29:36 PM Canto: Theo: No? 5:29:41 PM Canto: He pours some for you, as well. 5:30:21 PM Josie: Thanks. 5:30:52 PM Josie: Josie puts some cream or milk in it, whichever he has, and takes a sip, shrugging off her coat. "Where should I put this?" 5:32:21 PM Canto: He sets his coffee down and takes her coat, hanging it on a nearby coatrack. 5:37:32 PM Canto: He downs his cup pretty quickly and pours another. 5:38:01 PM Josie: Thanks. 5:38:11 PM Josie: Josie picks up her frog again and starts playing with him a little bit. 5:38:22 PM Josie: No. 5:38:33 PM Josie: ... I'm not picking *up* anything when I do that, just sending. 5:39:19 PM Canto: Theo: I think all of this is pretty new to him. I mean... even without knowing about the rest of the secret world, how long have you had your powers? 5:39:49 PM Josie: Since I can remember. For a long time I thought everyone could and we just didn't talk about it. 5:45:34 PM Canto: Theo: Right. I can't really imagine what's like for him. I've been part of all of this since I was a child. I was brought up in it. 5:46:52 PM Josie: ... oh. So you always knew you were different? 5:49:56 PM Canto: Theo: Yeah. But then, we're all different, really. 5:53:47 PM Canto: Theo: My mother has corgis. Little dogs. Really short legs. 5:54:30 PM Josie: I like corgis. 5:58:17 PM Canto: Theo: When I was seven I made them some legs. 5:59:28 PM Josie: ... don't they normally have legs already? 6:00:25 PM Canto: Theo: Longer legs. Mechanical ones out of some parts my mother had lying about. 6:01:43 PM Josie: Josie laughs. 6:01:46 PM Josie: Did they work? 6:02:09 PM Canto: Theo: ... yes. Very well. Too well. 6:02:52 PM Josie: ... what happened? 6:04:07 PM Canto: Theo: They went through the sliding glass door in a hurry to get outside. 6:04:52 PM Josie: Oh gosh. Were they okay? 6:05:53 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, sure. They loved it. I got grounded.. 6:06:39 PM Josie: I stole a car once. 6:07:09 PM Canto: Theo: Yeah? When? 6:07:44 PM Josie: I was eight. 6:07:52 PM Canto: Theo: Heh. 6:07:54 PM Josie: It didn't go well. 6:08:02 PM Canto: Theo: I got grounded for not testing properly. 6:08:28 PM Josie: I got grounded for smashing the garage door. 6:08:39 PM Canto: Theo: Why'd you do it? 6:09:52 PM Josie: I wanted to drive, obviously. All the boys could, but they'd never let me. ... of course had I waited until I could reach the pedals without blocks on my feet I might have had a better argument. 6:10:06 PM Canto: Theo: Heh. 6:12:53 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 6:13:19 PM Canto: Theo: Did you try again when you were taller? 6:15:33 PM Josie: I managed to get them to mostly forget I was a girl. 6:15:59 PM Canto: Theo: You mean your family? 6:17:04 PM Josie: Everyone. 6:17:37 PM Canto: Theo nods. 6:21:06 PM Canto: Archimedes chirps. 6:22:11 PM Josie: Josie picks up the frog again and cuddles him a bit. 6:22:40 PM Canto: Theo: ...what do you think about all of this? 6:23:09 PM Josie: About all what? 6:23:26 PM Canto: Theo: ...the world. 6:24:01 PM Josie: ... that's a big question. I wish there were more chocolate in it and fewer bad people? 6:25:32 PM Canto: Theo: I mean... specifically. You were just recently introduced to a much larger world than you were aware of. 6:29:42 PM Josie: Oh. 6:29:46 PM Josie: Josie shrugs. 6:29:52 PM Josie: I don't think it's really sunk in yet. 6:29:56 PM Josie: Josie sits. 6:31:12 PM Canto: Theo: No? 6:31:40 PM Josie: It doesn't seem real. 6:32:29 PM Canto: Theo: I suppose I can understand that. It's only been a couple weeks since the Planet X thing. 6:34:00 PM Josie: ... it's certainly opened up my horizons. 6:34:07 PM Josie: There's so many new things to learn. 6:35:27 PM Canto: Theo: There's a saying.... 'Everything is True'. Not... quite accurate, but it rings true. 6:35:57 PM Josie: Josie sips her coffee. 6:36:04 PM Josie: It does, a bit. 6:45:09 PM Josie: But overall I'm glad. 6:45:50 PM Canto: THeo smiles. "You are?" 6:46:44 PM Josie: Oh *yes.* 6:47:34 PM Josie: I want to learn everything. 6:49:05 PM Canto: Theo: Well. We'll hopefully be able to get you started on that. 6:49:56 PM Josie: Yes. ... could we make something else? 6:51:22 PM Canto: Theo: Hmm. Got anything in mind? 6:52:14 PM Josie: No, not really. ... anything I could use as mental receiver so that Hank wouldn't have to hear me in his head? 6:52:54 PM Canto: Theo: How do you mean? Like... a mental-signal-to-radio signal converter? 6:55:04 PM Josie: Or like a teletype, so that he could read the machine instead of hearing it. 6:55:57 PM Canto: Theo: I don't think I could make a display that small. 6:56:20 PM Josie: Could you make a radio that small? 6:56:35 PM Canto: Theo thinks. 7:00:50 PM Canto: Theo: It wouldn't be easy. 7:01:50 PM Canto: Theo: Definitely not something I can do in a night, I'm afraid. 7:02:29 PM Josie: It might take a couple of tries. 7:02:48 PM Canto: Theo: I'll need to draw out schematics. 7:02:51 PM Josie: And it's not *just* you. I want to learn. 7:02:54 PM Josie: Josie nods. 7:08:39 PM Canto: Theo nods. "Okay. We'll make a project of it, then." 7:09:20 PM Canto: ((Maybe Theo ends up inventing the transistor 11 years early!)) 7:09:35 PM Josie: Josie beams. 7:09:46 PM Josie: So maybe something simpler for tonight. 7:11:15 PM Canto: Theo nods. "Yeah... hmm." 7:13:56 PM Canto: Theo leans back against the counter, tapping his fingers against it, thoughtfully. 7:15:31 PM Josie: Josie smiles, and turns on the radio. 7:15:49 PM Canto: There's some pleasant big band music playing, scourge of the young! 7:16:09 PM Josie: Josie likes it. 7:19:24 PM Canto: Theo: C'mon, let's go to the workbench. Some of the best stuff I make I don't really plan out. 7:20:00 PM Josie: All right. 7:20:07 PM Josie: Josie hops up and heads over there. 7:20:31 PM Canto: Theo sits down and looks at the clutter! "Look for something that looks interesting." 7:21:23 PM Josie: That's everything here. 7:22:10 PM Canto: Theo smiles. "Then just pick something." 7:23:18 PM Josie: Josie examines the bench! 7:25:46 PM Canto: It is covered with half finished bits and bobs! Either half-finished or half-complete, depending. 7:26:39 PM Josie: Josie picks up a piece. "What's this?" 7:28:16 PM Canto: Theo looks at it. "It was an alarm clock. I took out the clockwork and was going to make it into a kind of sensor. Like sonar." 7:28:57 PM Josie: Josie picks up another one. "What about this?" 7:29:36 PM Canto: Theo: Oh! That was going to be a rocket you can attach to a bicycle to make it go faster. Then I thought better of it. 7:31:36 PM Josie: Josie snrks. 7:31:40 PM Josie: And this one? 7:31:43 PM Josie: Josie holds up another one. 7:33:28 PM Canto: Theo: That was going to be a shrunk down recording device. Instead of using magentic tape, it was going to trap sounds inside it until they were released. 7:35:10 PM Josie: I'm not sure that would be entirely convenient. 7:35:36 PM Canto: Theo: I kind of hung it up after I realized it could only capture maybe three words. 7:37:35 PM Josie: What about... oh, ouch, I think I cut myself on a spring. 7:37:44 PM Josie: Josie inspects her hand. 7:38:33 PM Canto: Theo: Sorry about that. This is not the safest work area. 7:38:41 PM Canto: THeo looks at the wound. "Let me see." 7:40:04 PM Josie: Josie holds out her hand to him. She's sliced her finger a bit; it's bleeding slightly. 7:42:29 PM Canto: Theo takes her hand and grabs a tissue, cleaning it a bit. 7:42:43 PM Canto: Then he grabs a small tube of... something and dabs it onto her finger. 7:43:06 PM Josie: ... what's that? 7:44:56 PM Canto: Theo: It's an adhesive salve. 7:45:01 PM Canto: He blows on it lightly! 7:45:26 PM Josie: ... it tingles. 7:46:12 PM Canto: Theo nods. "Yeah. That means it's working. It'll hold it closed until it's healed." 7:47:44 PM Josie: ... and here I was checking on *you.* 7:48:40 PM Canto: Theo smiles. "I cut myself all the time." 7:50:12 PM Josie: Well, thank you for mending me. 7:52:15 PM Canto: Theo: Thanks for checking on me. 7:52:54 PM Josie: Josie smiles at him. 7:53:04 PM Josie: It's my job. Besides, I'm still hoping we can make something. 7:53:37 PM Canto: Theo nods, and looks at his workbench. 7:54:15 PM Josie: Josie does too. 7:56:57 PM Josie: Josie scritches Archie while she does. 8:00:11 PM Josie: I don't even know what the possibilities are. 8:05:10 PM Canto: Theo: Well. You've got a mechanical frog. So we'll stay away from mechanical animals. We wouldn't want him to get jealous. 8:05:50 PM Josie: No, that would be cruel. 8:06:41 PM Canto: Theo: Do you have any hobbies? 8:08:45 PM Josie: Reading, mostly. 8:09:06 PM Canto: Theo nods. "What's your favorite color?" 8:09:50 PM Josie: Red. 8:12:49 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, I have an idea. 8:14:35 PM Josie: Yes? 8:14:54 PM Canto: Theo rummages in the pile! "A key that will let you start any car." 8:15:09 PM Canto: Theo: Should you ever feel compelled to return to a life of car theft. 8:16:15 PM Josie: Josie grins. 8:16:19 PM Josie: I like that idea. 8:17:03 PM Canto: Theo nods, and pulls out a blank key. 8:17:46 PM Josie: You just have those lying around? 8:18:45 PM Canto: Theo: Sure. I have a lot of stuff lying around. You never know what you're going to need. 8:19:03 PM Josie: That's my excuse for having so many books. 8:21:50 PM Canto: Theo grins. "Okay. In this case, the focal point is going to be the blank key. We're gonna try and set it up so that you put that in the ignition, activate it, and it will take whatever shape it needs to." 8:45:23 PM Canto: ((*snugs?*)) 8:48:02 PM Josie: ((Back!! Sorry, I think I fell asleep. I saw some sort of spider on the wall and now it's not there so maybe I dreamed it?)) 8:49:46 PM Canto: ((Sounds like! You warned me you might fall asleep. We can stop if you want!)) 8:49:56 PM Josie: ((Nah, let's keep going!)) 8:50:12 PM Josie: That's clever. I like it! 8:51:27 PM Canto: Theo: So. First we need a power source. We'll use electricity for this one. A lot of my contemporaries dno't approve of it. Too new-fangled. 8:51:50 PM Josie: Electricity? But... lightning isn't new. 8:53:31 PM Canto: Theo: Technology in general is considered pretty new. 8:55:22 PM Josie: Well... it is now, I suppose. 8:58:55 PM Canto: Theo: People used to use harnessed lightning, that's true. But even then, you were at the mercy of a storm to work your magic. Technology gives us control of it. There are many who view this as an affront to tradition, and to nature. 8:59:33 PM Canto: Theo: ... I have to admit to you, Josie, that you might be putting yourself at a social disadvantage learning from me. 9:00:30 PM Josie: What? Why? 9:01:14 PM Canto: Theo: ... for all the good the Council does, it's a political organization. It suffers from all the same problems that political organizations do. 9:02:48 PM Josie: Meaning? 9:05:02 PM Canto: Theo: Mired in tradition. The people in charge don't lightly give up the traditions that put them in power. 9:07:02 PM Josie: Oh, I see. 9:07:52 PM Canto: Theo: They turn their noses up at a lot of my work. 9:09:26 PM Josie: ... why? 9:14:18 PM Canto: Theo shrugs. "'Just a fad.'" 9:15:54 PM Canto: Theo: 'This kind of 'magic' will be the end of 'real magic'. 9:16:30 PM Canto: Theo: 'Science has ever been the enemy of magic, and this is just the latest battleground!' 9:16:39 PM Canto: That last one has always been my favorite. 9:16:41 PM Josie: ... that doesn't make sense. 9:19:07 PM Canto: Theo: 'Tradition' says that science and magic are incompatible. 9:19:17 PM | Edited 9:21:59 PM Josie: I think we all know that's not true. 9:28:39 PM Canto: Theo: Not really. My mother always said 'Any sufficiently analyzed magic is indistinguisabhe from science'. 9:28:52 PM Josie: And vice versa, of course. 9:29:15 PM Josie: ... well, I don't think I'd get along all that well with ordinary casters either. 9:31:31 PM Canto: Theo: No? 9:33:23 PM Josie: No. That kind of thing would annoy me. 9:33:55 PM Josie: I may not be a technologist, but I'm not overly fond of dogma. And anyone who reads my work knows it already. 9:34:16 PM Canto: Theo: Eh. For the most part, a lot of them are okay, to be fair. But those in positions of power tend to be traditionalists. 9:37:05 PM Josie: Josie shrugs. 9:39:30 PM Canto: Theo chuckles. "Well then. Let's get started." 9:39:36 PM Josie: Josie beams. 9:44:50 PM Josie: Show me what to do. 9:46:48 PM Canto: Theo: Right. First, power source. 9:47:54 PM Canto: He pulls out a battery, and walks you through the step by step process of the electronic bits of the device. 9:52:49 PM Josie: Josie interrupts, as she knows how batteries *normally* work. 9:57:40 PM Canto: I mean, the key device, not walking you through the battery. 9:58:00 PM Josie: ((Oh, right!)) 9:58:06 PM Josie: Josie follows along and asks questions as she goes. 10:05:40 PM Canto: First you guys get the electronics of the device ironed out. He lets you do the soldering! 10:06:21 PM Josie: Josie remembers how to do this! She does a pretty good job. 10:09:36 PM Canto: Theo writes out some symbols on a piece of paper. "Remember how I scratched out those symbols on Archimedes' heart gear?" 10:10:13 PM Josie: Yes? 10:11:52 PM | Edited 10:11:56 PM Canto: Theo: I want you to write these out on the side of the blank key. 10:12:04 PM Canto: He hands you the small metal pick! 10:12:30 PM Josie: Josie nods, and starts doing that! 10:13:48 PM | Edited 10:15:38 PM Canto: Its a very small space to work with! I'm assuming her penmanship is impeccable. 10:15:27 PM Josie: Josie does pretty well, yeah! 10:16:23 PM Canto: Theo points out the runes and symbols she's carving. "'Key', 'open', and 'vehicle'." 10:17:15 PM Josie: Josie would probably recognize the figures of the runes, wouldn't she? 10:19:25 PM Canto: Yep! They're pretty obscure, though, they're like, extremely stripped down sumerian. Streamlined if you will. 10:22:51 PM Josie: Josie writes them as she's told! 10:26:51 PM Canto: He inspects her work. "Very good... now for the actual enchantment part. Remember what you did with Archimedes? This is a slightly stronger enchantment, so it'll take both of us." 10:27:38 PM Josie: All right. Let's do it together. 10:29:53 PM Canto: He nods, and takes your hand. you get a shock from his touch! 10:32:55 PM Josie: Josie gasps. 10:33:26 PM Canto: Theo: ... sorry. 10:33:40 PM Canto: He puts both your hands over the key! 10:33:48 PM Canto: Theo: Concentrate. 10:35:11 PM Josie: Josie closes her eyes and concentrates. 10:36:05 PM Canto: You feel that burst of energy! 10:37:52 PM Canto: Theo: There. Done. 10:37:55 PM Josie: Josie squeezes his hand. 10:38:41 PM Canto: You feel a bit worn out! 10:38:59 PM Canto: Theo: You okay? 10:43:22 PM Josie: ... a little tired. 10:44:07 PM Canto: Theo: Yeah. You'll get it back, don't worry. 10:44:14 PM Canto: The tiny runes on the key now glow! 10:44:25 PM Canto: You guys go through the last step of assembling the components. 10:45:31 PM Josie: ... what about you? 10:45:48 PM Josie: Josie works as Theo recommends! 10:46:14 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, I'm fine. 10:46:50 PM Canto: Theo: Part of the training you get as a caster is a kind of... spiritual conditioning to give you more energy to work with. 10:47:12 PM Canto: Theo: You'll build it up as you cast more and more, like physical exercise. 10:49:51 PM Josie: Oh, all right. 10:49:59 PM Josie: I just don't want to... take anything out of you. 10:51:42 PM Canto: Theo smiles. "No, I have plenty." 10:53:42 PM Josie: Oh, good. 10:54:06 PM Josie: Josie scritches her froggie. "Don't worry, Archimedes, you're still my favorite." 11:03:53 PM Canto: Archie: Chirp! 11:05:00 PM Josie: Josie kisses him on the head again. 11:05:13 PM Josie: Normally frogs croak, silly thing. 11:05:48 PM Canto: Archie: Chirp! 11:06:10 PM Canto: Theo: hmm. Well, I like that noise a lot better than a croak. 11:07:10 PM Josie: I think it's sweet. 11:12:38 PM Canto: Theo goes into the kitchen and pours more coffee! 11:14:13 PM Josie: Josie follows him, and adds cream to hers. 11:14:18 PM Josie: It bothers my stomach otherwise. 11:14:34 PM | Edited 11:14:42 PM Canto: He was adding cream to hers when she walked in! 11:17:46 PM Josie: Oh, you remembered. Thank you. 11:18:18 PM Canto: He smiles. "Yep." 11:18:26 PM Canto: For the record, he takes his with milk and sugar. 11:22:05 PM Josie: Well. Now what? 11:22:15 PM Josie: Do you have work to do? I'm sure you have work to do. 11:22:43 PM Josie: And here you're wasting time babying a novice. 11:22:57 PM Canto: Theo: I was suspended from work. 11:23:13 PM Canto: Theo: You're helping me not go crazy from boredom. 11:24:46 PM Josie: You're not just being polite, are you? 11:25:27 PM Canto: Theo: No, I'm really not. I don't think you would appreciate that. 11:27:40 PM Josie: No, I'd rather know. 11:28:32 PM Canto: Theo smiles. "So I wouldn't lie." 11:32:05 PM | Edited 11:32:20 PM Josie: Good. 11:32:13 PM Josie: I like it here. 11:36:18 PM Josie: And I'm glad you let me come back. It was kind of you. 11:38:41 PM Canto: Theo: Selfish. I enjoy your company. 11:42:37 PM Canto: Theo: And, like I said, it keeps me from boredom and the bicycle rockets that inevitably result. 11:43:08 PM Josie: Hee. 11:43:17 PM Josie: Do you ever make things that are.... inadvisable? 11:44:05 PM | Edited 11:44:11 PM Canto: Theo: Besides bicycle rockets? Like what? 11:46:13 PM Josie: I don't know. Anything dangerous or illegal. 11:46:57 PM Canto: Theo: Dangerous? Sure. Plenty of stuff. Mostly explosive. 11:51:22 PM Josie: Like what? 11:52:41 PM Canto: Theo: Well, I once drew up plans for a bomb that would detonate sunlight. 11:52:49 PM Canto: ((PLAN 9.)) 11:54:03 PM Josie: ((Oh god.)) 11:54:12 PM Josie: ... you *did* destroy them, right? 11:54:30 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, sure.. It wouldn't have worked anyway. 11:55:36 PM Josie: ... good. 11:55:48 PM Josie: That's a little worrying. Like something a mad scientist would come up with. 11:56:39 PM Canto: Theo: Oh, I've been experimenting with rays lately, too. 11:56:47 PM Josie: Rays? 11:57:03 PM Josie: ((This Josie does not KNOW.)) 11:57:25 PM Canto: Theo: Sure. Heat rays, freeze rays. Directed energy. 12:00:08 AM Josie: ... you're *not* actually a mad scientist, are you, Theo? 12:01:12 AM Canto: Theo: I've been called that. But I'm not crazy, no. I know the difference between right and wrong. And ruling the word seems like *such* a pain. 12:05:53 AM Josie: Paperwork. 12:06:15 AM Canto: Theo: And all that bureacracy. 12:07:09 AM Canto: Theo: Also, I'm terrible at delegating. 12:10:11 AM Josie: Josie smiles. 12:10:27 AM Josie: Best skip the mad science then, and just do the ... .magic science? What do you call it? 12:12:27 AM Canto: Theo: Hmm. Nothing, really. I just call it magic. i figure I'll save the mad science for when I feel as though the world has turned its back on my genius. 12:14:00 AM Josie: Josie laughs. 12:14:06 AM Josie: Well as long as I'm part of the world, it won't. 12:14:21 AM Canto: Theo smiles. 12:16:15 AM Josie: Josie offers him her hand to shake. 12:16:38 AM Canto: he takes it! 12:19:12 AM Josie: Josie shakes his hand. 12:19:15 AM Josie: I promise. 12:19:29 AM Canto: Theo: then no mad science. Probably. 12:21:17 AM Josie: Almost certainly. 12:21:35 AM Canto: Theo: I'll try to try. 12:24:04 AM Canto: Theo grins! 12:24:48 AM Josie: Just mostly-sane science for you. 12:25:15 AM Canto: Theo: Occasionally pointless science. 12:26:18 AM Josie: But mostly *sane* and pointless. 12:26:48 AM Canto: Theo: If occasionally a bit weird. 12:28:55 AM Josie: But sane and weird. 12:29:14 AM Canto: Theo: Yes. Not crazy weird. 12:29:24 AM Canto: Theo chuckles and sits down on the couch. 12:29:40 AM Josie: Josie lets his hand go and sits beside him, cuddling her little frog. 12:33:07 AM Canto: Theo: ... hopefully you'll be able to start your magical training in earnest. I don't know about Ella, and I'm pretty sure that Hank doesn't have the temperment for it. 12:33:35 AM Josie: Hank could do a lot just with his innate magic. 12:33:52 AM Josie: ... I still wish you could be my teacher. 12:35:25 AM Canto: Theo: I don't know how good a teacher I would be. There's a lot you have to learn I can't teach you effectively. 12:37:00 AM Josie: Like what? 12:38:19 AM Canto: Theo: At the beginning, you'll have a few different teachers to teach you different paths. Hermetic magic, nature magic, animistic magics... 12:39:52 AM Josie: So that I can try different ways. 12:39:59 AM Josie: But I *can* try your way, can't I? 12:41:00 AM Canto: Theo: Yes. At the beginning, your inclinations will be determined by your past life experiences. But as you learn more, you'll break away from that and develop your own path. 12:42:08 AM Josie: Josie nods. 12:45:09 AM Canto: Theo: Like I said... you don't know, but you *do*. The key to casting your own spells will be unlocking that knowledge. The regression can be pretty... harrowing. 12:45:45 AM Josie: ... harrowing? 12:49:31 AM Canto: Theo: Yeah... you get sent back in your mind to relive your past life. Some people have a hard time coming back after that. They have a hard time reconciling the past and present life. 12:50:43 AM Josie: I think I should be fine, probably. 12:50:49 AM Josie: Did you have a hard time? 12:56:45 AM Canto: Theo: Not really. It was just like a really vivid dream. 12:57:09 AM Canto: Theo: But I had been having the dreams since I was a child. 12:58:30 AM Josie: What do you dream about? ... if that isn't too personal to ask. I suppose it is, really. 12:59:17 AM Canto: Theo: You mean my magic dreams? Or my normal ones? 12:59:37 AM Josie: ... well, either, I suppose. 1:01:10 AM Canto: Theo: Well, my 'normal' dreams are pretty... strange and disorganized. Just pictures and situations. Only my magic dreams are the ones that kind of... tell a story coherently. 1:01:19 AM Canto: Theo: Everything else is a jumble. 1:01:33 AM Josie: Well, about the magic ones, then. ... if you don't mind. 1:04:51 AM Canto: Theo: I'm greek. I think it's greek. Some Grecian city-state, anyway. I was its protector. Toga and all. 1:06:12 AM Josie: If you were really wearing a toga you were a Roman citizen. 1:08:11 AM Canto: Theo: I'm embarassed to say that history is not a specialty. 1:08:38 AM Josie: No, you make real and useful things instead, that's so gauche. 1:08:42 AM Josie: Josie makes a face at him. 1:09:05 AM Josie: We can look at pictures later if you want and narrow it down. 1:10:53 AM Canto: Theo: Real things, anyway. Occasionally useful. 1:11:28 AM Canto: Theo: Anyway. I'm protecting my particular city. 1:11:28 AM Josie: So. You protected a Greek city-state. 1:11:34 AM Canto: Theo: Yeah. 1:11:53 AM Canto: Theo: Using math. This weird mix of math and magic. 1:14:54 AM Canto: Theo: The city was built over a nexus of magical power. There were minotaurs, as I recall, and sirens, and gorgons. All that stuff. 1:16:14 AM Josie: ... but *you* protected it. 1:16:21 AM Josie: You must have been pretty powerful, and important. 1:20:50 AM Canto: Theo: Everyone was afraid of me. 1:21:39 AM Josie: *Everyone*? 1:24:55 AM Canto: Theo: Well most people. 1:25:09 AM Josie: ((But there was this one Egyptian chick...)) 1:25:40 AM Josie: You must have been very different. 1:27:33 AM Canto: Theo: Why do you say that? 1:30:15 AM Josie: ... I can't imagine being afraid of you. 1:30:45 AM Canto: Theo smiles. "Yes, but you don't think I'm a god, either." 1:31:11 AM Josie: ... well, no, obviously not. 1:31:23 AM Josie: I don't think I'd be this comfortable with a god. 1:34:42 AM Canto: Theo: Especially a greek or roman god. They were jerks. 1:35:20 AM Josie: Josie smiles. 1:35:43 AM Josie: They thought you were a ... math god. That's rather funny, actually. 1:37:15 AM Canto: Theo chuckles. "Something like that." 1:37:35 AM Josie: What were you like? What did you do all day? 1:39:11 AM Canto: Theo: I don't remember the day-to-day specifics. I mostly worked on theorems. I think there were one or two concubines. 1:39:22 AM Josie: Josie laughs. 1:39:27 AM Josie: Reeeeeeeally. 1:40:12 AM Canto: Theo: Sure. Grapes and fans. 1:40:30 AM Josie: And ... other things, no doubt. 1:41:16 AM Canto: Theo: ... maybe. 1:43:02 AM Josie: Maybe? 1:43:08 AM Josie: Josie waggles her eyebrows. 1:44:14 AM Canto: Theo laughs. 1:44:38 AM Josie: Josie grins. 1:44:51 AM Josie: I thought for sure I could make you blush again. 1:46:09 AM Canto: Theo: I'm a pretty adaptable person. 1:46:55 AM Josie: Well, a laugh isn't a bad alternative. 1:47:16 AM Josie: I notice you don't have any concubines here now. 1:49:02 AM Canto: Theo: I don't terrify the townsfolk enough, clearly. 1:49:23 AM Josie: Clearly. What about your Russian friend? 1:50:09 AM Canto: Theo: She would terrify them, I'm sure. 1:50:45 AM Josie: I meant... well, not a *concubine.* But she seems nice. 1:53:14 AM Canto: Theo: We're friends, is all. I don't even know if she's attracted to human people. 1:54:39 AM Josie: She might be. Are there rules against that kind of thing? 1:56:49 AM Canto: Theo: Fraternization? No, not really. 1:57:57 AM Josie: I've gone out with Mr. Hughes a few times. Nothing serious. ... but it can work if people are good about boundaries. 1:59:27 AM Canto: Theo raises an eyebrow. "...huh. Yeah, there's no rules against it." 2:01:05 AM Josie: Just... thought I'd mention it, that's all. 2:01:19 AM Josie: Just in case. 2:01:30 AM Josie: ((Ahahah, is he going to think she means herself.)) 2:04:06 AM Canto: Theo smiles. "Just in case of what?" 2:05:37 AM Josie: Well, in case you have feelings for a coworker. 2:07:35 AM Canto: Theo: I see. Thank you for your thoughtfulness. 2:08:09 AM Josie: I'm not that thoughtful, Theo. 2:09:49 AM Canto: Theo: Empirical evidence disagrees. 2:09:56 AM Canto: ((need sleeep.)) 2:10:08 AM Josie: That's a sweet thing to say.